Noah Nocturne
|-|Child= |-|Grandmaster= Summary Background Noah Nocturne (Born: 242 AE) is a member of the Nocturne household and sole son to the infamous "Lord Nocturne", a now semi-reformed former warlord who struck terror in the lands of Amenia. Unlike his father, Noah is a gentle, if impatient soul, with scholarly ambitions. A generally friendly kid of good nature, Noah is polite, kind hearted but prefers the company of himself. Appearance Noah is a short boy, shorter than most of his sisters, much to his ire. Like much of his family, he has red eyes, pale white skin and white hair. Due to being raised in an almost all female house, Noah has several feminine traits. He wears a white shirt with a light purple scarf. He wears his hair in a ponytail, which was picked up from one of Nicole's earlier hairdos. As he grows older, Noah eventually grew out of his feminine fashion sense, but kept his hairdo consistent. Growing somewhat embarrassed by being teased as a girly boy, by other kids and his family, he wanted to distant himself from it. Still, he keeps most of his feminine personality traits he got from his sisters. Family Noah was born in a large family of 12. He has two twins, Naria Nocturne and Noelle Nocturne and has two younger sisters. As the sole son of the family, Noah had large boots to fill, being the heir of Lord Nocturne. However, Noah largely didn't care for fulfilling his fathers role as a warrior and instead pursued a more scholarly ambition. Noah is of a very important bloodline, as he is the grandson to Lord Vexon, the last Vampire Lord who ruled on Amenia. After he was nearly killed by King Azuri, Vexon created the realm of Daruzia so his people could live in peace. Noah has a surrogate family of sorts. He views Videon Illadon as a father figure, and loves his daughter, Zemia Illadon as if she where family. He's also very close friends with Toma Jawol, whom he admires like an older brother. He also cares deeply for Aveal Maroona Turniga and Mona Hunik and thinks of them like family as well. In addition, Noah views his brother-in-law, Giluwan, as if he were a younger brother. Personality Noah is a very studious person, especially in his younger years. He would spend hours upon hours studying alone. He would research historical events, foreign cultures, the fantastical lore and most of all, magic. Despite this, Noah is; or rather was; a very outgoing and outspoken person. During the events following The Grand Tournament, Noah was reinvigorated with his previously lost motivation to simply go outside and explore. Noah suffered with a short temper growing up. He handled stress poorly and ended up getting furious at those who he thought messed up. He would often make an attempt to hide his temper from friends or strangers, but did not fear letting it loose near family members, especially his older sisters. Though he eventually outgrew this trait, Noah's anger was rather infamous among his household, with Noelle jokingly saying "Hell have no fury like a Nocturne Scorned". Otherwise, Noah was a very kind hearted kid who always did what he genuinely believed was right and always went out of his way to apologize for his anger. He also held strong morals and principals and stood by them. Noah is also quite brave. While most of his fights are less-than-graceful and lacks the dignity of a typical hero, Noah does has a heroic heart. This can be seen clearly in his battles against Krones gang "The Nebula" as they tried to sack Nazir after losing The Grand Tournament. Even in the heat of battle, Noah believes in mercy and only kills as an absolute last resort. As time went on, Noah's many insecurities about his somewhat feminine personality or his unpopular household began to die down tremendously. Noah became more confident, sociable and accepting of his families "quirks" and became closer to them because of it. As a young adult, Noah traveled to a temple deep in Thega were he, at first, wanted to study the arts of ancient Vilzonian wizardry, but would later find himself training to become a Grandmaster. After some years, Noah and his best friend, Toma were both picked to become Grandmasters due to their exceptional, but humble skills and kind hearts. Noah is typically described as a good kid by the population of Nazir, in fact, he's the only Nocturne to get such a distinction, with the exception of his twin sister, Naria. As such, Noah is a good natured and humble kid and always shows a high level of respect for elders and other children of his age alike. Although he isn't very popular; having no real friends until Zemia Illadon moved in, Noah lived in relative content though did grow lonely for some time. From a young age, Noah was caring, overprotective and warm. He always tried to make his family feel better whenever they would land on bad times and always tried to look out for his younger siblings and twins. He was also quiet and never went out of his way to take credit for something he did, instead letting others find out themselves. Noah's good nature lends him to treat everyone as a friend, but his studious and almost self-destructive lonely tendencies make it hard for him to actually keep friends. This all changed when he met Zemia Illadon, who moved from Nazir from the large city of Saguine with her single father, Videon. Zemia and Noah fought during the Grand Tournament, yet quickly bonded as friends. Zemia helped Noah become more outgoing and sociable. Despite this, Zemia would remain Noah's only real friend, until he meets the Heroes of Tunda, that is. Noah views Zemia as somewhat of a little sister and is always trying to protect her from harms way or from disappointment. His over-protection of her is comparable to his tendencies regarding his sisters, showing that he views her like family. Noah is very kind and brave, going as far as to risk even his life for friends, family, strangers and even enemies alike. He has a strong sense of justice that goes as far as helping anyone who has been wronged, with the sole exception of people whom he views as "absolutely monstrous" such as members of the Nebula Gang and King Sigmound, the ladder of which Noah helped take down once and for all. As Noah grows, so does his love for adventure. While a total bookworm and a very studious kid, Noah has an interest in exploring the locations he's read about, and discovering the treasures they hold. Despite this, he doesn't care for how his sisters Naria and Noelle force him into exploration but usually begrudgingly goes with them anyway. For his age, Noah is very intelligent and like to try new things, though not always at first. He spends a good deal of his life reading books, both fictional and educational. Learning new secrets of the laws of ether and aether while also playing them in his ever active imagination. Though not as pronounced as his interest in magic, Noah also has a fascination with history and will sometimes get lost in ancient Amenian history. Ego Following his success in the Grand Tournament, Noah would gain an ego. He would act superior to his siblings and even Zemia at times and constantly bragged and exaggerated stories. Once he realized how much of a fool he was making of himself, he felt ashamed and attempted to amend for his actions by giving his sisters all great gifts, starting with the Thegan Pearl for Naria. Temper Noah is one to bottle up his emotions, not to worry anyone so "they may not fret over something so petty", which eventually develops into a nasty temper. His ire can be sprung at the drop of a feather and can vary from passive-aggressive remarks to insults, but almost never results in physical violence. Despite this, Noah only really gets angry at his sisters and will rarely, if ever, get angry at an elder, friend or stranger. Although his fury is often short lived. Noah will always apologize for his actions and never holds a grudge. He's often forgiven by his friends and family for his otherwise warm personality. He has however, invoked the rage of Nessia and went weeks without as much as talking to her before. Interest Noah at a young page took up an interest in writing and began writing what he called "A Cosmic Adventure Story", which is essentially a science-fiction work. The story followed the "Space Princess" named Astromadus; named after the theorized Thulan goddess of the open space, Asatru and her husband, Madous; as she traveled from world to world, either destroying it or conquering it. Noah had a fascination with the concept of space and how vast it could be, and as his development in magic flourished, the more space he attempted to explore via astral projections. Eventually Noah would spy "Chaos Space" at the edge of the cosmos. Scholarly Side Noah has always been somewhat of a budding scholar, even at a young age. His interest for history, while not a defining trait, has been something that has stuck with him as the years went on. During his quest to the Thegan Monastery to achieve a Thegan Pearl, Noah remarked at the beauty of the monastery, and wondered what stories it could tell. As he grew older, his fascination of history dwindled, but was still there, and he occasionally contributed much of his adventures to his love of history. History Early Life Born in the "Kingdom of love" era of Amenian History, Noah was a half human, half vampire who was raised in the small village of Nazir and was the sole son of Lord Nocturne. Noah was also among the youngest of his large family of sisters, only being older than Naria Nocturne, Noelle Nocturne and Nadia Nocturne. Through much of his younger years, Noah was regarded as a good natured and outgoing boy. He was friendly and kind, though he never really kept much friends. He was well liked by many adults, especially shop keeps for his polite demeanor, though his temper occasionally shined through. However, as the years went on, Noah became more reclusive, burying himself in his books and rarely going outside for anything more than occasional errands. Eventually, his twins, Naria and Noelle got fed up with this side of him and forced encouraged him to go outside and explore the dungeons that were just outside the outskirts of Nazir. The Grand Tournament One day around a month after his 11th birthday, he and his two twins walking back from school when they noticed a poster on the side of a building advertising some sort of Tournament, with the victor gaining 100,000 Yenma of Kingdoms Currency. Excited, Noelle and Naria (and by extension, a forced Noah) immediately signed up for the tournament. After telling the rest of the family, nearly everyone in the household signed up as well. A week went by and "The Grand Tournament" started. In the first round, Noah faced off against a girl around his age named "Zenma Illadon". Zenma was a girl of Scrath descent and was the daughter of Videon Illadon, one of the most famous generals in all of Amenia. Zenma was a tough opponent, with nearly everyone one of her spells being as if it was her "magnum opus" of sorts. Eventually, Noah managed to defeat her by negating and reversing one of her attacks. Afterwards, the two became good friends with Zenma becoming like family to the Nocturne household. The following day, Noah was called to fight "Dirty Dog Dickson", a bandit from Uano who was known for using trickery and, well, dirty tricks in his bouts. While not nearly as powerful as Zenma, Dirty Dog Dickson proved to be a comparably difficult fight due to his vast array of maneuvers and distracting spells. Throughout the fight, Noah had to take a purely defensive approach. He eventually came to the conclusion that Dirty Dog had almost no guard, that he was simply trying to overwhelm Noah from afar and that closing the distance could land him the victory. He was correct in this assumption and defeated Dirty Dog with a well placed Mana Surge. In the semi-final day, Noah was called to fight Videon Illadon, the father of Zenma Illadon. oah expected Videon to be crazy angry at him for defeating his daughter, but much to his surprise, Videon was quite proud of Noah even though he didn't really know him. Despite this, Videon threw everything he had to Noah as soon as the fight started, and Noah gave it his all likewise. While Noah was obviously outmatched in strength, skill and just about everything he had. The fight was long and drawn out. Videon never gave Noah a break, and so what little time Noah had to analyze Videons style was beyond valuable. After some time, Noah realized that the helmet that Videon was wielding gave him a blind spot. A blind spot Noah could abuse. After Videon attempted to bullrush Noah, he dodged and this evasion gave Noah just the amount of time he need to send a kick hurdling towards Videon, sending him back. Back beyond the stage limits, giving Noah the victory. Videon was kicking himself for letting his guard down and underestimating Noah, but was proud of him all the same. To say Zenma or his sisters were proud of Noah was an understatement. Noah was surprised to see that he had to face off against his younger twin sister, Noelle in the finals. Noelle was always stronger and especially swifter than Noah. She was a martial arts enthusiast. A real hard hitter who was almost impossible to hit back. Still, both siblings had a vow to give it their all and not at all holding back for the sake of the other. After a long and grueling battle, Noelle Nocturne was deemed the victor, but only barely. Noah very nearly won, but was just barely beat out by Noelle. Nocturne Adventures Following the events of The Grand Tournament, Noah decided to learn more offensive magic, mostly from his twin and older sisters, Naria and Nicole respectively. Slowly, but surely, Noah learned spells in the Elemental schools of Magic. While it would take years for him to master them, he was decently proficient in Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth and even Vegetation magic. Believing he's reached a "mastery level" of skill over these arts gave him somewhat of an ego. An ego that Naria regularly tried to snap out of him. This ego often led Noah to believe that he was the solution to nearly every problem. This shift in personality caused some strain between his relationships with friends and siblings alike. At first, his best friend Zemia put up with his arrogance, as she still liked his company due to his intact good natured heart and she admired his newly found bravery, though she later realized it was "forced" and not genuine. However, his siblings eventually Zemia herself refused to put up with it. While his siblings methods of beating some sense into him varied, from Nessia's rather blunt remarks or Nicole's softer approaches, it didn't seem to actually affect his egotistical mindset. At first, that is. In addition to being arrogant, Noah was also a lot more bombastic and reckless, and went on much more adventures. He explored the various dungeons around Nazir and even attempted to journey across the vast, untamed land didn't last long, for obvious reasons. While he often exaggerated his "daring escapades" to some extent, his drive for going on his "quests" was certainty one of the more exciting things to happen to the town sense The Grand Tournament. After a talk with Zemia, Noah, in his own words, realized how much of a butt he was being. Wanting to apologize, but not not knowing the way to go about it, Noah and Zemia would set off on a week long journey looking for various treasures and goodies that Noah would give as gifts to his family. These treasures ranged from weaponry, clothing, accessories and even pets. As such, he also gave a special gift to Zemia. During his aforementioned journey, he battled all kinds of monsters ranging from the Emotion-Controlling Newts of Arglo, the Acid Spitting, Man-Eating Mermaids of Croto Lake and worst of all -- The devlish Gargoyle of Thega Passing. It was a dangerous task, but it was worth it in the end. The Gargoyles Nest Among one of Noah's most notable quests was his trip to The Gargoyles Nest of Thega Passing. While mentioning that this would be his next destination to Zemia, she freaked out but none the less joined him. It was around this point that the two noticed they made a great team. Noah being the "brains" of sorts, with his great deal of planning and strategy combined with Zemia's overwhelming power. This, combined with their already strong sense of teamwork made otherwise threatening quest a breeze. Despite all of this, their trip through Thegas Passing was undoubtedly going to be rough. The two planned and prepared for a solid week. Noah studied the geography of the place while Zemia honed her spells. Eventually, at the dawn of Ekaday the two set off to their greatest quest yet, leaving just a note that said "Bye, be back soon" for their loved ones to find. Just the trip to Thega proved to be difficult given the great distance between Nazir. Kilometers of kilometers the land stretched, with food supplies beginning to dwindle as the two left the confines of civilization and into the expanse that is Amenia. Still, the two stuck with it. Zemia not once feeling ire towards Noah for the predicament they were thrust into. The constant threat of running out of food made the two develop skills for hunting and fishing, two skills that would aid the pair in the long run. Despite her calm demeanor and understanding, Zemia did begin to feel as if the two were in over their heads. Two Eleven year olds on a quest that would shake the foundation of even trained soldiers, it just seemed to unbelievable to be true. Yet it was very true, it was her reality at this very moment. She kept these feelings of being overwhelmed away from Noah, but he did begin to see through her emotions and felt horrible for dragging his best friend into this ordeal, but like her, kept these feelings away from the other. After a week of traveling, the two eventually reached the dreaded Thegas Passing, a canyon that was once home to one of the proud Thega Civilization, all that lived there were demons and monks. The two nearly forgot their mission but quickly remembered, to snatch a "glimmering pearl", a stone that Gargoyles hoard and as its name suggest, it is an object that greatly resembles pearls, only far larger and packs more luminosity. Known for its beauty, Noah was going to give it to his sister, Naria as an apology. After preparing the knowledge the two had learned to slay the Gargoyles, the two engaged in combat with the foul demons. Much to their dismay, the Gargoyles were simply to much for the two. Outpacing and outmatching the children at nearly every chance. However, in the chaos, Noah spotted a perfect opening to snatch a pearl. However, as fate prefers irony, Zemia had just gotten swarmed by two Garygoyles at the same time. Though disappointed, he unhesitatingly went to protect Zemia over the pearl. However, his efforts would be in vain as the two would quickly pass out. Thankfully the pair were saved by two kindly monks who heard their cries. The Monks made short work of the Gargoyles and nursed the children back to health. After nearly a day, Noah would wake up to find himself in their monastery. Instantly worried, he ran around, calling for Zemia and looking for her at every corner. Eventually, he wound find her in the court yard, she had awoken hours prior. The two caught up and Noah was greatly sorry for yelling in the monastery, undoubtedly disturbing the monks, however the Monks were more than understanding and just glad that the kids were fine. The monks offered assistance to the children's trek back, with a female monk named "Zowel" asking to be a personal escort, but the two kids came to the conclusion that they bothered the monks enough. During the night, Noah was woken up by Zemia to sneak out of the monastery so they could go home on there own terms. Navigating the monastery at night was no easy task, and it probably took them longer than it should, but they got the job done. Soon after there journey back, they realized they were being followed. Brandishing his weaponry, Noah turned around to see...Zowel keeping an eye on the two kids from beyond. Grateful, but longing to make the trip back, Noah pleaded for Zowel to go back, but she refused. After some time, the two accepted their fate and went on their journey regardless. Their trip back was remarkably calm and stable, at least compared to their trip to Thega Passing. Return Noah and Zemia's return to Nazir was somewhat of a bitter-sweet reunion. While respective their families were relieved to see them alive, they were understandably upset over their absence in the first place, especially at the lack of a detailed note. While Noah was met with the embrace of his mother and his twins, most of his sisters were angry that he would do something so risky and dangerous, especially for their sake. Regardless, they were all happy to see him home and safe. Zemia drew a good margin of their ire as well, as they viewed her as a negative influence, but Noah assured them that it was all him, which in turn made them think he was a negative influence. In the initial chaos, Noah almost completely forgot to give Naria her gift, the Thegan Pearl. After he gave her the gift, she grew teary eyed and embraced her brother. After which, Noah and Naria talked about what happened while he was away, mostly what Noah did on his big quest. His story of the quest sounded to great to be true and it really sparked Naria's imagination. At the same time, it scared her at all the stuff he went through just to say "sorry". She assured him that he didn't have to do that just for an apology and she forgives him. Quests About a week after his return home, Naria and Noelle wanted to go on a quest of there own. Something grander there their typical escapades in the forest dotting Nazir, but not as grand as Noah's "saga" to Thega Passing. The two wondered on what to do, and even invited Zemia and Noah. Zemia gracefully accepted and Noah begrudgingly accepted since Zemia was going. It took them a few days to decide on where to go, but the group eventually decided to explore the mysterious temple complex on the edge of Malmal Forest. Work in Progress Personal Statistics 'Overview' Name: Noah Nocturne Gender: Male Classification: Half Human-Half Vampire. Member of House Nocturne, "The Gnome", "The Fluke". Grandmaster Noah Nocturne shortened to either "Grandmaster Noah" or "Grandmaster Nocturne" Date of Birth: 242 AE Eko, during the "Kingdom of Love" era. Birthplace: Nazir 'Traits' Weight: 70 lbs~ | 120 lbs as an adult. Height: 4'7 - 4'9 | 5'11 as an adult. Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B. 6-C with Tindalos and Magic | Low 6-B | 5-C | 5-C. Low 4-C with Magic. 4-C with the Sword of Nocturne | 5-B. 4-B with Magic. Origin: Amenia, House of Nocturne Alignment: Lawful Good Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth and Plant Manipulation), Perception Manipulation (Can alter the sights and noises the target sees and hears respectively), Astral Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can control the thoughts of an enemies mind, as well as extract memories), Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Aetherial magic can allow the user to pass into others dreams), Light and Darkness Manipulation (The Nocturnes unique "Moonlight Magic" is a combination of both and is generally used to slowdown enemies), Matter Manipulation (Low-level; Can manipulate the atomic structure of small objects), Anit-Matter Manipulation (Via "Positronic Bombs") , Gravity Manipulation (Fundamental spells can alter the gravity of their surroundings and even the specific gravity of entities, making them lighter, denser or even causing them to explode), Weather Manipulation (Even basic Wizards can create storms), Sound Manipulation (Low-level; can create sounds to play in the distance as a distraction), Blood Manipulation (A trait of all Vampires, Noah can manipulate the blood of enemies), Limited Soul Manipulation (Low-level; Noah can read the soul of others, but it takes considerable work and is not combat applicable), Clairvoyance (Via crystal balls), Intangibility (Via Astral Projection), Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can read the thoughts of others and even communicate with their subconscious without them knowing), Teleportation, Healing (Can heal anything up to lethal injuries and diseases), Explosion Causation, Transmutation (Turned a tree into a rock by accident), Petrification (A basic offset of Transmutation), Martial Arts (Excels in a defenseive stance that is more about learning an enemies movements than attacking them) Information Analysis, Invisibility (Via Astral Manipulation), Forcefeild Creation, Curse Manipulation (Can Inflict The Vampirism Curse) | As a Grandmaster, he has all the abilities before but greatly enhanced, as well as having Life and Death Manipulation (Spells that inflict death on a spiritual level are common knowledge to Grandmasters), Biological Manipulation (Magic that can manipulate the biological structure of a target is widespread), Pain Manipulation ("Nervos" inflicts pain upon the target, but not damage), Age Manipulation (Resorted to forcefully de-aging a mad Cultist), Mathematics Manipulation (Grandmasters have the unique ability to limit the amount of damage they deal on a scientific and mathematical level decreasing Joule output to 0), Psychics Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Learned from the Emerald Tablets to an extent; can alter space and time through "Profound Magic"), Quantum Manipulation (The aforementioned Emerald Tablets and "Profound Manipulation" allows the user to manipulate the aspects of the universe on a quantum level), Void Manipulation (Released Azta Kehl's soul from EBON's Realm, which is outside of existence), Realm Creation (Created the realm of Fal-Mu), Necromancy (Claimed he could raise the dead, but refuses to), Reality Warping (Understands the universe on a deep level and thus is magic can be used to manipulate it) | All the same, but somewhat increased Attack Potency: City level (While giving his all, Noah managed to psychically contend with a not-so-serious Videon "The Monolith" Illadon. Held his own and defeated Dirty Dog Dickson, who destroyed his home city). Island level with Tindalos (Managed to clash with Xiths, who was regarded as one of the most powerful Wizards of his age, and thus should be superior a fully serious Videon) | Small Country level (Clashed with Kowl, who managed to wound the Mother Yorn Dragon, who could destroy countries) | Moon level (Matched swords with Azta Kehl, who nearly destroyed all of Amenia with his battle against Overlord Figaro. Has a somewhat one-sided rivalry with Toma Jawol, who defeated Sigmound, who had absorbed the mana of the moon Daruzia) | Moon level (Somewhat stronger than before). Small Star level with Magic (It is said that Monks on his level of power could completely destroy Amenia "if they set their minds to it". Held off Orion, whose presence made the distant stars dim. Shattered a replica of the Umaea realm during his three-way clash with Kowl and Toma and quickly recreated it). Star level with the Sword of Nocturne (Said to be equal to the Scepter of Beelzebub, which could warp the very sun) | Planet level (Comparable to his twin, Noelle, who various Grandmasters and Noah himself said had the ability to destroy Amenia "ten times over"). Solar System level with Magic (As a Grandmaster, Noah is among the strongest wizards in all of Amenia and completely dwarfs the Immortal Knights like Wilhem and Castial, who destroyed realms containing stars. Contributed to the destruction of the Esuolution, a "thing" much larger than the entire Guldan Star System) Speed: Transonic (Roughly half as fast as ancient vampires, who could travel a minimal of 700 m/s). Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Like most Wizards, Noah is capable of dodging spells, which move at speeds slightly exceeding that of Sound itself) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept pace with Kowl, who is on par with Mona, who can dodge natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to keep up with Azta, but struggled to match him blow for blow) | Relativistic+ (Nearly comparable to Grandmasters, but still considerably slower. Managed to have a one-sided battle against Grandmaster Novours but was ultimately defeated) | FTL (Comparable to other Grandmasters, who can move "in tune" with light itself, and can amp there speed to higher degrees) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Nocturne family members are stronger than normal humans in terms of brute strength by a considerable; and arguably superhuman degree. Managed to haul a bag that contained a huge amount of gear used by all of his sisters, without much issue) | Class M via power-scaling (Almost as strong as Noelle Nocturne, who, with great effort, can lift massive stone structures roughly the size of buildings) | Class G (The combined strength of the entire Nocturne household; sans Lord Nocturne and Naijir Nocturne; managed to overpower an attack that could blow away Mountains) | Class T physically (Matched Videon in a struggle of strength while the former was going all out, though he was eventually overpowered). Class P via Telekinesis (Can manipulate the lunar cycle) | Class Y (Can lift an Elucidian Orb, which contains a full sized Realm within it) Striking Strength: Class PJ (Comparable to Noelle, who accidentally destroyed an entire temple complex. Pushed back Videon while he was going all out). Class EJ with Tindalos | Class ZJ (Almost equal to Kowl and Toma. The aftermath of his duel with Naria generated an Earthquake) | Class NJ+ (Stated to be as strong as his father, who could destroy moons and even challenge Azta Kehl) | Class NJ (Destroyed the Realm of Umaea while dueling against Toma and Aveal Turniga) | Class XJ (Pierced the body of a lesser avatar of Michael, who tanked planet busting spells such as Curse of Ulrich). Class XPJ when amped (Somewhat hurt Gon, who had no-sold an attack from Toma's strongest spell Cataclysm, which nearly collapsed the Mirror Dimension, a Realm that contains a parallel version of the Guldan Star system). Amping his physical by such degrees can prove hazardous for his health, granted if he decided to use this magic in the first place, he's probably going all around regardless. Durability: City level (Took hits from Zemia, though was quite injured. Tanked casual hits from Videon with varying injuries) | Small Country level (Clashed with Kowl and injured him in their sparring match) | Moon level (Survived a slash from Azta Kehl). His forcefields vary in durability but have been shown to be at Planet level at their peak (A large barrier Noah created survived the destruction of Umaea, a realm that contained a planet, though this left Noah utterly exhausted afterwards and he later passed out) | Moon level (Took a direct blow from Azta Kehl, and while he was injured, he was in good enough condition to get back up and take another). Small Star level with his strongest forcefields (His magic can be used equally for offense and defense) | Planet level (Sparred with Naria and Noelle in single combat, though was eventually overwhelmed. Traded blows with Nessia and Nova). Solar System level via barriers and magic augmentation (Was at the epicenter of an attack that was able to destroy entire Realms. Tanked hits from Gon and EBON, both of which were on the same level as Grandmasters; with EBON possibly even surpassing them); however both take some time to perform and don't last forever. Stamina: Superhuman during The Grand Tournament. (Managed to fight Giluwan to the point of making him stagger) | Superhuman, Virtually Limitless with certain charm spells to last up to 3 days; often forces the user to "crash" afterwards; depending on how much force the user exerts during those days, they may very well die of exhaustion by the "crash" | Superhuman, Virtually Limitless with certain charm spells penalties apply | Superhuman, no longer uses his Stamina charms. | Virtually Limitless (Grandmasters have access to a spell called "Takyon", which essentially "refreshes" their body and mind, giving the user essentially limitless stamina, though if the spell last to long, then their body can become permanently damaged in varying, but often severe ways) Range: Varies on the spell. Townwide with most spells ("Ire Storm" creates a huge thunderstorm, "Mana Surge" can affect entire villages. "Primitive Rage" can trigger townwide earthquakes). Citywide with basic Water Magic ("Lagoon Flow" can create massive rivers and lakes and Aquatic Grave can flood entire cities). Countrywide with basic Earth Magic (Most spells can manipulate Continental Crust to an extent. His spell "Riptide" was stated to able to sink entire islands and countries. Has the spell "Disaster Opus" which caused storms over the entirety of the Valley of Kingdoms when cast by Mirith. Continental with advanced Earth Magic (Has access to the spells used by a Pre-Vilzonian civilization, who moved entire continents). Planetary with advanced Water Magic ("New World" has the power to flood the entire planet). Stellar with advanced Light Magic ("Lumon Love" can create an artificial sun); Eldritch Spells can go up to Universal to Universal+, but Noah refuses to use them ("Curse of Ulrich" creates an universal storm that eventually swallows the universe. An unnamed spell used by an Unknown Cult can trigger Big Bangs, creating an unknown number of new timelines. Another unnamed spell used by Cult Leader Alduris was going to tear apart the very fabric of the universe, causing it to collapse in on itself) Intelligence: During the events of the original writings (Volumes 1-3), Noah was very smart for his age. Spending most of his free time studying and improving magic alongside his older sister, Nicole. Noah was very analytical and could spot patterns in nearly anything if he put his mind to it. While this was initially used for basic puzzle solving and understanding the more vague points in Amenian history, Noah would find this skill invaluable during The Grand Tournament and other situations were he was forced to duke it out. In terms of combat, Noah isn't exactly a fighter but has learned how to counter fighting styles and techniques by employing defensive tactics. Ironically, Noah has a bad habit of overlooking simple solutions in favor of complex ones. While Noah's fighting skill itself isn't very impressive, his very defensive style allows him to somewhat hold his own against very skilled martial artist. His magic, while mostly used for more practical activities, can be used in an offensive means, such as slowing and reversing enemy spells, slowing enemies in general or even outright tossing them, granted, it's rather hard to toss adults with his current level of magic. After the tournament, Noah picked up some more "practical" offensive spells from Naria and Nicole such as Fire, Water and Earth skills. On top of his decent magic and lackluster-but-usable martial arts, Noah has some skill over swords and bows. Noah's analytical skills and perception also makes him a good marksmen. Work in Progress Weaknesses: As mentioned before, sometimes he'll overlook an obvious solution in plain sight. Most of his spells aren't necessarily for combat purposes, while they can be used for offense, they're not always practical. Loud noises are particularly effective against him due to his vampiric heritage. Other vampiric weaknesses include sunlight minor, whimsy magic and holy magic. See "Skills and Characteristics" for a more detailed analysts on said weaknesses. Key: Grand Tournament | Volume #1 (Nocturne Adventure - Treasure Hunt Arc) | Volume #2-3 (Beyond This Humdrum Town - Pearly Gates Arc) | Monk Nocturne | Grandmaster Nocturne Equipment Childhood Main Arsenal "The Old Sword" "The Old Sword" is exactly what it sounds like. It's a seemingly unremarkable blade of iron that Noah discovered during his (forced) exploration of the "Yeto Dungeon". Noah quickly discovered an interesting property of the sword, it never breaks. Even when the blade clashed against obviously stronger weaponry, it didn't as much chip. Another interesting property he learned about the blade was its ability to pierce the skin of Ghouls, demons who for the longest time were thought to simply be unbeatable. However, during the final battles against Azta Kehl, the sword was lost in the infinite void that is purgatory. Despite its two special properties, the sword is generally average in most other regards. It's not particularly long, sharp or does it lack any other kind of "kick". Still, the remarkable durability the blade offers made it an invaluable defensive tool against immensely powerful opponents such as Kowl and Azta. Historically, the sword is of mysterious origin but was dated back to over 40,000 BE and was theorized to be a sword used by Thulanic warriors during the ages of Thule and Lemura, before the calamity destroyed much of the old world. This theory began when Noah noticed the markings on the hilt of the blade appeared to look like writing -- writing he would later match up with the Thulanic script. It is unknown whether or not "The Old Sword" was used as a common, military-grade sword or if it was specifically enhanced by a certain spellcaster. In his older years, the mystery as to how the sword ended up in a Nazirian temple perplexed Noah, as not only is Nazir on the other side of Amenia, but the fact that the Sword must've been in the temple for at least 500 years, yet Thule was only rediscovered some 254 years before he was born. Tindalos A gift from his father, Lord Nocturne. Tindalos is a massive broadsword that dwarfs Noah in size. An interesting ability of the sword is its ability to shift in size. Noah has the ability to make the sword well over 10 meters in height, or the size of a dagger and every size in between. The weight and shape can also fluctuate on Noah's whim, going from an impossibly heavy slab of steel, to a feathery rapier. While Noah isn't much of a weapon master, he uses Tindalos in most of his confrontations in some way in Volume 2 and up. Sometimes as a shield, other times as a brutally elegant saber. Historically, Tindalos dates back to roughly 2,900 years ago, where it was personally forged by Lord Nocturne himself with a special, magic brew. Originally in the same of a massive broadsword, over 2 meters in length, the swords impressive stature alone struck fear in even brave men. Heroic characters who managed to clash against the sword were quickly overwhelmed by its magical properties and ever changing nature. After his retirement, Lord Nocturne locked the black away, never to be used again. That is, until he gave it to his son, knowing that his son wouldn't use it for evil. Much like his father, Noah uses the sword to overwhelm enemies rather, but unlike his father, rarely uses the sword for the final blows, reflecting his more defensive nature. Noah first used the weapon in his clashes against Faeri Wolves Aetherial Knuckles The Aetherial Knuckles are a pair of gauntlet-like weapons found in the ruins of Anhk. They are the counterpart of the Etherial Knuckles that Noelle discovered. They're made of a strange, unnamed modern scholars metal crafted with a blend of natural material and mysticism. They are super lightweight, but pack a devastating punch. Basic strikes are capable of ruining buildings and collapsing houses, while serious blows can shatter mountains. Because of their unique "quirk" of making its user forget his or her own strength, Noah tends to only use them against serious threats in environments without much people or animals. Secondary Arsenal Yamotan Bow While far from a proficient marksmen, Noah has been known to use a standard bow and arrow a few times. The tools were a gift from his oldest sister, Nessia. He has yet to use this weapon in an effective manner. Monk Main Arsenal The Sword of Nocturne A gift from his late father, "The Sword of Nocturne" was the blade his father "Lord Nocturne" used in his many conquest and sacks. Lord Nocturne stated that while the sword has done utterly irredeemable acts of vile in the past, he truly hopes Noah redeems it. The sword holds great sentimental value for obvious reasons, but is also an incredibly powerful weapon to boot. The blade was not from the world it nearly conquered, instead it was crafted from meteoric metals, harder and more durable than any metal found on Amenia. The sword was said to have never dulled and always sliced through its target. In addition to its already impressive build and stature, the sword was greatly enhanced by the Ethereal arts. Imbued with the power of Pathon, the rightest moon, the deathly sword gained a quality all to devastating and unique. The sword could bend space on a limited, but impressive scale. If the user wanted to, he could create distortions in space-time and eviscerate enemies. The blade had a well of potentiate abilities that made it such a powerful weapon. It could get rid of enemies weapons and even get rid of their arms and legs. It could displace the units in the battlefields, causing soldiers to die by their fellow soldiers hands. It could artificially dim the battlefield. The possibilities were almost endless. Of course, Noah would prefer to not use the full effects of the sword as it's usually considered inhumane, but if he's in a life-or-death situation, he will resort to said abilities. Typically, Noah uses the abilities in a less fatal way. Instead of turning an enemy inside out, he'll remove their armory and instead of banishing them to a place that doesn't exist, he'll push them back several kilometers. He still uses it to rule a battlefield, but in a more merciful way. The sword can also be used as an incredibly useful defensive tool, creating spatial boundaries or forcefully extending the space between Noah and his opponent are both useful abilities for keeping his enemies at yards end. At its height of power (I.E. when used by Lord Nocturne), the sword was compared to the Sword of Nihles and Scepter of Beelzebub, in terms of brute destructive capacity, it doesn't quite compare, however, it's sheer versatility and powers can give it a comparable level of mayhem. In the hands of Noah, it hasn't reached it's previous peak. This can be attributed to the fact that Noah simply doesn't want it to reach that peak because if it does, several innocents will most likely be killed or brutally injured in the end result. Thegan Shield A shield used by ancient Thegan monks before the Meso Empire wiped out the entire Thegan Civilization. The shield on the surface isn't anything to spectacular. It was made from a metal called "Aegi", which is incredibly hard and durable, but relatively light. The shields are known for their mobility and flexibility. As Noah tends to use forcefields, his shield doesn't see as much use as it does in the hands of most monks, but he still uses it a fair share of the time. The shield is large and circular in shape. It has a diameter of roughly roughly 1 meter. It's relatively thick with a thickness of around 10 centimeters. Most shields are specifically designed in a way to make projectiles "roll" off instead of making direct full on contact. Some monks even coated the shields in a special potion that generate a small gravitational pull that would slow the trajectory of said projectiles. Noah tends to not use these potions since the also "pull" the wielder inwards which makes it awkward to maneuver on the battlefield, but has access to the potions that do this. Most shields also have an engraving of an event. Sometimes a sentimental events, or a religious one. Since most shields come from a bygone era, the engravings are usually from that era. The event depicted on Noah's shield is that of a young family, a newly wed couple holding their first born child. Even though the art is so simplistic, Noah can sense the happiness radiating off of the shield. It gives him a boost in morale in more stressful situations. Boots of Nier A gift from his dear friend, Aveal Turniga. The boots were crafted by Nier; the goddess of love; herself and Noah treasured the gift as a gift of love from his mentor. The boots allow him to move at speeds that appear as a blur to even the Knights of Yorn and can maneuver perfectly at such blinding speeds. The biggest advantage the boots give him is his ability to perceive actions in a frame-by-frame like perception, giving him enough time to dodge. The boots also grant a level of regenerative qualities, allowing him to heal from wounds rather quickly. Grandmaster Eldermaster The Candle of Warmth Additional Gear To be written Notable Attacks / Techniques Abilities Child |-|Mental= * Mind Magic. At first, Noah wasn't aiming to be an adventurer, so he wasn't aiming his magic to be offensive in any real way. Instead, much of his early studies revolved around learning basic mind manipulative magic; or Telekinesis. By connecting his mind to the flow of time, he can perceive events at a controlled rate, move distant objects, breach the mind of others and so on, all to varying degrees of proficiency. ** Wavelink Movements. Through this method, Noah can move objects at will. Though he has the basics down pat, he's still very sloppy at actually performing it in situations where his and others lives are on the line. He still has trouble moving large and small objects for various reasons. This spell can work wonders by attacking his enemy with several large objects at once or by using said large objects as a protective barrier of sorts. ** Time Dilation. A basic ability of Mind Magic that Noah has some degree of skill over is Time Dilation. By "super enhancing" his mental capabilities, he can perceive time at slower intervals, effectively enhancing his reaction speed considerably. Though while this ability makes him think much faster, it does not make him faster, a good punch or hit can knock Noah right out of this state of mind. If he is to be knocked out of this state of mind, then his mind will temporarily "break", processing various memories at super high speeds which makes him unable to focus at anything. ** Teleportation. By focusing on a detailed account of an area that Noah has been to at least once, he can transport him and very close objects. This skill is not particularly combat applicable due to the slow nature of it, but it can potentially be used in tight situations. * Perception Altering Magic. Magic that focuses on altering the perception of others, whether by actually altering what they hear, see or feel, or by projecting holograms or other such "structures". Magic of this variety obviously has no destructive capabilities as it produces no tangible constructs. Instead, these abilities are generally supportive or used to distract, or in some cases, incapacitate others. ** Memory Projection and Manipulation. An ability Noah has only recently started learning. Through this art, Noah is able to vividly show off his and others memories in a beautiful manner. ** Scanning. Another useful ability Noah has picked up on is the ability to scan areas to get a rough mental image of the surrounding area. * Creation Abilities. Spells of this sub-school rely on using mental projection to create real, semi-tangible objects. Most commonly they create forcefields for protection temporary weaponry. For more experienced mages, they can use this ability to create complex objects out of thin air. ** Forcefields. One of Noah's more useful defensive and supportive abilities his his power to create forcefields. These forcfields are invisible and lightweight, able to be moved, expanded and shrunk on whim. This means he can activate them without his opponents noticing, as well as use them to protect whoever happens to be nearby. While typically manageable, these forcefields do begin to drain him if used in extended periods of time, this is accelerated by how big the forcefields are. The durability of these forcefields tend to vary on his current level of stamina. If he's well rested, then the shield is nigh-unbreakable, but if he's tired or wounded, then the barrier can be broken, but still requires some effort. ** Bubbles. Bubbles are often associated with forcefields, but are different enough to be classified as different. These spells create much less durable shielding, often in a spherical expanse. The draw of these spells is that they reduce the weight of anything within them to crazy low numbers and thus can be moved through Telekinesis, Air Magic or other methods. Effectively, this allows its users to fly great distances, with companions in the same bubble. |-|Elemental= * Fire Manipulation. To put it simply, Fire Manipulation is the creation and manipulation of fire. It's often seen as a wildly destructive sub-school of Elemental Magic and for good reason. Fire creation through the magic burns hotter and spreads more rapidly depending on the mindset of the user. An adrenaline pumped maniac's fire can burn an entire forest down without much effort, causing massive wildfires that can threaten kingdoms, but a gentler person can create a lite blaze for firewood. ** Heat Manipulation. A side effect of fire manipulation is the heat it gives off, that much should be obvious, but Wizards like Noah can also generate heat from nothing. This heat can be used for heating a small room, but is otherwise not hot enough to cause any real damage. Counter productively, the heat doesn't work in the frigid cold nearly as well. In a sense, Noah's lack of mastery over this ability makes it somewhat of a novelty only, having no real use in combat scenarios or utility use. * Ice Manipulation. In contrast to the destructive and brutal Fire Magic, Ice Magic is often seen as a more elegant and proud, but no less cataclysmic. Ice Magic is often seen as a method to create breath taking statues depicting anything from beautiful women to esteemed heroes of years past. The nice "image" the sub-school has received has almost masked how powerful the magic can be. Powerful Ice-Based wizards can freeze entire towns and cities, some can even cause Ice Ages on a planetary scale; though very little can perform magic on such a disastrous scale. ** Cold Manipulation. Similarly to Heat Manipulation, Noah has the ability drop the temperature down. This has much the same applications as heat manipulation in reverse, such as cooling down a hot location, but also has much the same draw backs. It cannot be used in areas of extreme heat, nor can it be used in a large scale. Much like Noah's Heat altering magic, these spells are little more than novelty. * Earth Manipulation. Manipulation over the planet is a very powerful power indeed. While Fire Manipulation has an image of being merciless, Ice Manipulation being elegant, Earth Manipulation has an image of ruggedness, neither destructive nor delicate. Although most users of Earth based arts can't affect landscapes larger than hills, the most powerful mages can alter entire planets on a global scale. * Lightning Manipulation. Lightning Magic is as quick as lightning itself, whether its calling calling upon thunder from the sky or producing it from a weapon of sorts. While the scale of destruction isn't as grandiose as Ice, Fire or Earth Magic, Lightning is a very lethal method of dispatching enemies in 1v1 combat. * Vegetation Manipulation. The manipulation, creation and alteration of vegetation and plant life may not seem like a particularity powerful skill to have at first, but the subtleties of its applications become more clear the more one studies its mysteries. Users of the ability have the power to alter and grow plants, as well as gain similar properties of the planets, such as accelerated healing in sunlight. The appliance of the sub-school isn't very combat oriented and tends to focus more on life utility, but can still be applied in combat scenarios. * Terrestrial Manipulation. To be written |-|Fundamental= * Gravity Manipulation. With the ability to manipulate gravity, Noah can stop projectiles in their places, lift enemies and even alter basic laws of gravity in minor, big significant ways, such as reversing the laws of kinetic energy and potential energy. Another useful ability is to alter the Gravitational Energy of a target, causing other objects to be attracted to it, making him stuck in place. A much more potent application is the ability to manipulate the specific gravity of an enemy, causing them to become less or more dense. * Weather Manipulation. Though the ability to manipulate the weather isn't combat applicable, it's still an incredibly powerful ability to have. Noah can use it to cause hurricanes, storms and even throw tornadoes at his enemies, causing panic in armies and single foes alike. An underestimated application of this power is the powerful winds it can generate, some of which can even topple soldiers. * Sound Manipulation. A very underestimated aspect of Noah's arsenal is the ability to manipulate sound and noise. Using these powers, Noah is capable of generating noises so loud or high pitch that it can burst the eardrums of enemies, or at least give them serious headaches. * Explosion Causation. His most bombastic set of spells are the ones that can cause explosions, or explosion like effects. They're effective for dealing with several enemies, but due to their difficulty to aim and lack of general flexibility, Noah doesn't rely on them very much. To be written |-|Experimental= * Matter Manipulation. * Anti-Matter Manipulation. * Transmutation. * Alchemy. To be written |-|Aetherial= * Astral Manipulation. * Dream Manipulation. |-|Etherial= * Cosmic Awareness. Through deep mediation, Noah is allow to link his mind with the cosmos and see all that there is to be seen. Through this mediation, he saw all life on Amenia at once, he saw distant Galaxies, he saw the Urotian Deities fighting some distant war. However, grandest of all, he spied the higher land of Aether, a higher dimensional domain. He was only able to "view it dimly". What he saw was so bizarre and utterly alien, yet so pure and real. Work in progress Spells To be written Skills and Characteristics |-|Vampire Abilities= Vampirish Characteristics * Superhuman Characteristics. Like his siblings, Noah was born with enhanced physical attributes to an almost superhuman degree. Despite the fact that he's the weakest of the Nocturne family, he still shocks people with his feats of basic strength, such as lifting large, heavy objects like they're paper. While his eventual superhuman qualities can mostly be attributed to the trials he was forced to brave due to his fathers pride, there is an undeniable fact that a good portion of his strengths can be contributed to his vampire blood. ** Superhuman Strength. While he's considered weak by most wizard standards, Noah is still a physical match for the likes of Zenma Illadon, who can break down doors and crack trees with melee strikes. While going all out, Noah can affect people as strong and durable as Videon Illadon, though this causes immense physical strain on his body. ** Superhuman Durability. A much appreciated and beloved quirk of his vampiric ancestry is his thicker skin. Vampiric skin is harder than humans by a considerable, but often times exaggerated degree. Ancient tales told of how the skin of vampires was like that of Anakazi Armor of the hardest armors known throughout Meglomenia, but that is a huge hyperbole. Instead, Vampirish skin is hard enough so that conventional arrows wont pierce it, and can deflect even sword swings from above average humans. Besides this, Noah, like most Wizards, is very durable. ** Superhuman Speed. Speed is one of the few categories that his ancestry didn't quite improve upon. Noah isn't exactly fast by Vampire standards, not even being as fast as the slowest vampires in terms of sheer movement speed. Noah's speed instead mostly comes from his sister, Noelle, who forced him to partake in many exercises with her and attempted to train him in such regards. ** Superhuman Stamina. True Vampires can have virtually limitless stamina, they never fatigue as long as they got what they needed; blood. Noah doesn't quite have it like this. As half-human, he has very human needs such as food, water, sleep and so on. Still, his stamina is considerably higher than average humans, as shown in his families ability to go on long treks with virtually no fatigue. * Darkness Resistance. "Darkness is their only friend" isn't just a metaphor, Vampires are very resistant towards Darkness based magic. Weak and very basic Magic spells will not affect them in the slightest. They're far from immune, though, powerful spells will still hurt them and some more advanced spells actually bypass their resistance through the use of complex charm based magic. Noah has the full effect of this resistance, despite being only a half vampire. * Weakness to Holy. In contrast to their resistance to Darkness, they are quite weak against Holy and other Light based schools of Magic. Despite only being a half-vampire, Noah takes the full blunt of his weakness, as he takes the full advantage to his resistance to Darkness. While Holy spells don't necessarily dish out any additional damage against Noah once, they weaken his body, drain him of his stamina and cause a deep, burning sensation throughout his body, rattling every bone in their body. While it causes no permanent damage, it can make them lose balance and lose their hand-eye coordination for a few moments. The applications of abusing this weakness in battle is obvious, and was used by many villagers during the initial Vampire-Human "wars" of years past. * Weakness to Loud Noises. Incredibly high pitch noises affect Vampires and Half-Vampires in a much more severe than on Humans. The noise in question gets completely stuck into their body * Weakness to Sunlight. While Noah can operate most task in the daylight without an issue, extended periods directly within its light can cause some issues. While it's not typically a big deal, it can make him more sluggish, tired and slow witted. Extended periods in the dark, or just inside is the only real cure. * Weakness to Whimsy Aether. A school of Magic known for two things, it's hard to use-but nigh-limitless powers and it's sheer lethality. Whimsy Magic is an extension of ones imagination above all else. Whatever the conjurer thinks of, it becomes real. This power manifest mostly in the minds of children and creative types throughout the world. Interestingly, the magic seems strikingly effective against Vampires and Ghouls above all else. Additionally, the side effects of whatever the caster thinks of become all the more deadly on the aforementioned Vampires and Ghouls. Vampirish Abilities * Blood Sucking. Vampires have the innate ability to suck blood from animals and intelligent races alike. Blood serves as sort of like a fuel source for Vampires. It quickly replenishes their stamina, can make them more energetic and can even increase their strength by varying degrees. While Noah finds the act distasteful, he can still do it. He is willing to use it on unintelligent animals since it won't kill them or even seriously wound them, but she finds it "weird" to perform. * Curse of Vampirism. One of the most powerful Vampiric abilities is being able to spread "The Curse of Vampirism". As the name implies, it spreads the curse to others, turning them into Vampires. It can be spread through the wind, through bites or even through water. What makes the curse a powerful weapon in combat is that newly turned Vampires are greatly weakened for days on end 3, can be as high as 8 and their "Vampiric" weaknesses are greatly worsened. |-|Skills and Traits= Skills * Martial Arts. Despite his strength, Noah didn't have a means to actually fight with any sense of competency. His twin sister, Noelle, sought to fix that. By the time the tournament rolled around, Noah was a decent fighter, but not a master by any stretch of the word. His style focused more on defensive positioning with occasional strong strikes, not so much on blazing speed. His method of trying to distance himself from his opponent worked well in combination with his innate ability to analyze every little movement his enemy would take, often coming up with effective strategies on the fly. When desperate times called for desperate measures, Noah would deploy a style very similar to his aforementioned sister and rushed enemies at top speed with all of his strength. Traits * Work Ethic. One of the more impressive traits Noah has is his impressive work ethic. While he may not be the strongest, fastest, bravest or even smartest of his family, he strides to become an impressive wizard in his own right. Always trying to enhance his spellcraft, Noah is specialized, or attempting to become specialized in the arts of "Mind Magic", Magic that more focuses on using ones own mind to manipulate the placement of objects, peoples thoughts, memories and so on. |-|Masteries= * Swordsmanship. Ever since Noah was a young boy, he was taught in the arts of swordplay by his father. While his father eventually stopped teaching him when he realized his son wasn't a "fighting type", the lessons he instilled in Noah proved to be more than useful during his many adventures. Much like his fighting style, Noah's Swordsmanship focuses on a very defensive style rather than an offensive one. Using his sword to block and parry attacks while analyzing every little movement the enemy makes to find an opening of some sorts. * Staffmanship. While melee combat with Staves isn't necessarily out of question, Noah and most Staff Users tend to use the weapons as a sort of "conductor" of magic. Additionally, Staves are typically enhanced with basic shield charms, increasing their durability and endurance by great levels. |-|Other Abilities= * Slight Night Vision. Noah can see in the dark at a slightly better level than humans. Others Coding for Infobox was edited from Imouto-Tan's OC Hibiki 23. Used with permission Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amenia Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Psychics Category:Sword Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Blood Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4